Bowser and Ludwig: Short Stories
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Bowser and Ludwig: Short Stories, are going to contain high erotic content. In each chapter there will be summary and rating and there MAY be a chapter with a low rating. These short stories will mostly contain Bowser/Ludwig. Any other character? Maybe!
1. Chapter 1

**Bowser/Ludwig**

**One-shot Stories**

_Hey everyone. This is a new thing that I'm starting. I am right now writing koopa school ( You should read it, it's cool) anyhow, this is a bunch of one-shots that I'm writing. They are rated NC-17, be aware. They are very yaoish, slashish, gayish or whatever you call it!_

_Please read, review and most of all ENJOY!!! REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW so that I will write more!!!!_

**First time with you**

This had been going on for a few years now. Bowser would call upon Ludwig and let him do naughty things to him. Ludwig was only 12 when this started happening and now he was 17 and it had not stopped, infact, it had increased. Though, deep down, Ludwig knew that he liked doing these things to his father.

" Master Ludwig. King Bowser has called upon you immediately" a scared koopa troopa said, he bowed and ran away with shaking legs.

Ludwig sighed and walked to the throne room where Bowser was sitting on the throne and a smirk appeared on his face when he saw Ludwig.

" You came fast, one might wonder if you love this" Ludwig shuddered at the menacing voice.

" In your wildest dreams father" Ludwig replied coldly.

Bowser growled " Come here right now" Ludwig slowly walked forward to the throne and when he reached it Bowser immediately took a tight grip on his hair, Ludwig cried out in pain and began clawing Bowser´s hand. Bowser howled in pain and threw Ludwig on the floor harschly. Ludwig whimpered when he saw Bowser taking out his huge cock and sitting down lazily on the throne saying the words Ludwig feared.

" Suck it and don´t forget to swallow every drop!" Ludwig´s eyes filled with tears as he crawled before Bowser and took the hard cock in his hand as Bowser sighed and closed his eyes.

Ludwig looked at the cock in his hand, it was thick and big, atleast 15 inches. Bowser had not taken his virginity yet, but it was coming, Ludwig just knew it.

He slowly licked the head and suckled at the side of the sensitive head making Bowser groan and clutch his hair. Ludwig smirked and slowly swirled his tongue in a way he knew his father would like. He took the tip and suckled it while sticking his tongue in the small opening. Bowser groaned and said.

" Suck it Ludwig, it feels so good son" Ludwig felt encouraged by that as he took the whole head in his mouth and sucked. He sucked hard and fast as Bowser thrust his hips. Ludwig stroked the rest of the cock with both his hands since Bowser´s cock was so wide. He took the head out of his mouth, he took a deep breath and whispered huskily.

" Does it feel good dad?" Bowser could only nod and moan as Ludwig continued stroking his cock " I´m going to make you cum so hard.....and swallow everything you got....mmm dad....your cum tastes so good.....cum in my mouth....fill it to the brink" Ludwig smirked when Bowser tightened his hold on his hair and pushed Ludwig´s head down. Ludwig opened up and took as much as he could from his father´s cock.

Ludwig moaned when Bowser shallowly thrusted his cock in and out of his mouth. Ludwig pulled away and immediately suckled on various spots on the cock. From the base to the tip, one the middle and all the way around.

" Ludwig....Ludwig....I´m coming son.....swallow it!" Bowser growled and led Ludwig´s mouth to the head of his cock where Ludwig immediately opened his mouth and started to stroke the cock furiously.

" Come for me dad! In my mouth, on my face, everywhere!" hearing Ludwig say that, Bowser could only let out a deep groan and came harder than he could imagine. His cock spurted cum all over Ludwig´s face, Ludwig immediately took the head in his mouth and started to suck all the cum out and swallow every drop that came out of Bowser´s delicious cock. Ludwig swallowed and moaned, he had to admitt, his father´s cum tasted delicious.

Bowser shuddered and collapsed on teh throne breathing heavily.

" That.....that was amazing Ludwig" Bowser looked at his son whose face was covered in his cum, he looked delicious. Bowser just wanted to bend him over and take his virginity. He noticed that Ludwig looked sad.

Bowser sighed and kneeled down next to his son.

" Ludwig........." he was quieted though when, fast as a lightning bolt, Ludwig climbed on his lap and kissed him. Bowser, was to say, very surprised. He felt Ludwig´s slim tongue slip past his lips and inside his mouth as they kissed. He felt Ludwig´s tongue play around his own and then he felt it, Ludwig was hard.....very hard.

They pulled away and Ludwig was panting and blushing. He slowly took his father´s hand and put it on his own swelling cock.

" Father I.....I....." Ludwig blushed and looked away. Bowser turned his face towards him and said.

" Don´t be ambarassed....Tell me" Ludwig´s eyes filled with tears and he whispered.

" I.....I´m in love with you....I want you to....take my virginity" Ludwig gasped when he felt Bowser´s finger gently prob his virgin hole.

" You mean here?" Bowser whispered huskily. Ludwig bowed his head and nodded.

" I don´t know why you waited so much but.....don´t you find me attractive?" Ludwig asked. Bowser chuckled.

" Ludwig....Why did I choose you from all my kids?" Ludwig shook his head " Because you are the most beautiful and brilliant koopa I have ever seen. Ludwig....I love you son, in a way I should not" Bowser sighed and removed his hand from its original place.

Ludwig smiled " I love you too father" he kissed Bowser and thrust his tongue inside Bowser´s awaiting mouth. Bowser groaned and kissed back. His cock had withered to the sad conversation but feeling Ludwig´s passion and attraction made it rise again to its full size. He could also feel Ludwig´s cock, although smaller, press against his stomach.

They pulled away and looked into eachothers eyes, both were breathing heavily. Bowser carried Ludwig to the throne where he sat down and put Ludwig on his lap. Ludwig thrust against him, he was so aroused. Bowser wrapped his hand around Ludwig´s leaking cock and stroked. Ludwig cried out and hid his face in the crook of Bowser´s neck as Bowser stroked him a little harder and faster.

Ludwig´s back arched and he cried out when he came for the first time in his father´s hand. He gasped and collapsed against Bowser´s chest. Bowser smiled and licked the side of Ludwig´s face. Ludwig purred and said.

" Father?"

" Yes?"

Ludwig blushed ".........Fuck me.....hard" Bowser´s eyes widened. He smirked and kissed Ludwig hard, immediately thrusting his tongue inside the mouth and pushing it against Ludwig´s own.

Bowser stood up and let Ludwig sit on the throne.

" Stay here a few minutes, I´ll be back" Bowser walked out of the room. Ludwig sat on the throne feeling nervous. How would his father´s cock fit in his small hole? Would it fit? What if it didn´t fit?! His thoughts were interrupted when Bowser walked in the room again and locked the door after him.

Ludwig suddenlt felt really nervous. Bowser led Ludwig to the bed in the next door were they lay down and Bowser asks.

" Is there anything you want to know before we start?" Ludwig shook his head " Ludwig?" Ludwig swallowed heavily.

" Will....Will it hurt?"

" Not if you relax and if I prepare you properly"

" Will you do that?"

" What?"

" Prepare me?" Ludwig asked slightly shaking. Bowser laughed out loud.

" Of course I will. Now relax and spread your legs" Ludwig swallowed hard and did as he was told.

He slowly spread his legs. Bowser groaned low in his throat when he saw the pink hole and it twitched slightly. Ludwig was nervous, Bowser knew that, but he would be really gentle with him.

He opened the tube of lube and smeared his finger good before slowly pressing it against Ludwig´s opening. Ludwig whimpered in pain when the tip of Bowser´s finger slipped in.

" Hush....Breathe, it will feel easier" Ludwig took a deep breath and relaxed his body, Bowser´s finger slowly slipped in to the knuckle. There Bowser slowly thrust his finger in and out until he felt Ludwig was loose enough. He continued this until he could get three fingers easily in and out of Ludwig´s hole.

Ludwig was a beautiful sight to Bowser now. His hair was splayed on the pillow and he was moaning and gasping in pleasure as the tips of Bowser´s fingers continued brushing against his sensitive prostate. Ludwig couldn´t take it anymore. He clutched at the sheets, arched his back and screamed in pleasure as he came over his stomach, his opening clenching around Bowser´s fingers.

Bowser slowly pulled out his fingers, he actualy felt how the hole suckled at them, wanting them inside and when he pulled them out, the hole was pink and glistening with lube. Bowser licked his lips.

He took the rest of the lube and coated his cock with it. He slowly lined his cock to Ludwig´s opening. Ludwig gasped when he felt the heated tip of his father´s erection press against his opening. Bowser started rubbing the tip up and down against the moist hole, Ludwig moaned.

" Do you want it son? Say it" Bowser growled. Oh how he wanted to just thrust his cock deep within Ludwig, but he had to be careful.

" Yes! Dad fuck me.....Fuck me now!" he gasped when he felt Bowser´s cock breach his hole for the first time. Ludwig clawed at the sheets and cried out, it hurt very much but it felt good too.

Soon half the cock was buried inside Ludwig and Bowser was breathing heavily.

" Ludwig....Can I....?"

" Yes....Continue dad, please" Ludwig groaned in pain when the thickest part of Bowser´s cock pushed inside him.

Several moments passed between them as Bowser stilled inside Ludwig. Slowly and shallowly he began to thrustm slowly the hole relaxed and he began to thrust slowly in and out of Ludwig. Ludwig began to feel aroused again. He had gone soft because of the pain but now the sheer intensity of the whole thing made him hard again and so horny!

" How does it feel Ludwig?" Bowser said as he thrusted a little harder and faster.

" Oh....oh....uhn....It feels amazing father, please harder, push your cock in me harder and deeper!" Ludwig moaned and thrust his hips against Bowser´s. Bowser growled and thrust deep hitting Ludwig´s prostate hard.

" Ahhhhhh! Dad! YES!" Ludwig cried out as Bowser fucked him faster and harder and each time hitting his prostate hard. Ludwig´s eyes filled with tears at the sheer pleasure. He screamed in pleasure and came, once again coating his stomach with his pearl-white cum. Bowser smirked at the sight.

" You´re such a little slut Ludwig aren´t you?"

" Uhn....Yes dad, I´m your slut,only yours! Fuck me now! Come inside me. Coat me from the inside!" Bowser growled and started thrusting hard. He thrust and thrust until he felt that familiar burn inside him. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Ludwig!"

" Dad!" Ludwig came again and his eyes widened when he felt the hot cum spurt inside of him with unbelieveble heat and power. Ludwig could only moan as his father´s cock pumped its seed into him.

Bowser slowly thrust his cock in and out as he emptied himself inside his son. He shuddered and slowly pulled out. A string of cum was stuck from the tip of his cock to Ludwig´s cumdrenched hole.

When he pulled out, the cum exploded out of Ludwig´s relaxed hole with such force and heatness. Ludwig could only moan as his hole was drenched in his father´s cum.

Bowser cleaned them up and put the cover on them as they fell alseep happy and in love. Bowser kissed his son´s forehead, he loved Ludwig and he finally made Ludwig love him back.

**The end!**

_So that was it.....wow....I mean wow....That was the most erotic story I have ever written. VERY NAUGHTY! Well, liked it or not? REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!! I´m doing this because no one ever reviews my stories!! for each review I get, I´m going to write another short story. Do you have tips or any "fantasies"? Tell me and I will try to write it!_

_The picture in my profile inspired this. Want to see it? Click one the links and see the art and you´ll know which one! ;-)_

_Thanks for reading, see you in the next story!_


	2. Jealousy does not suit you

_Here is another short story about Bowser/Ludwig._

_This one is as naughty as the one before it, so beware! NC-17 seriously!_

_This contains: __Slash, fingering, blowjob, anal sex_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_

_Enjoy!_

**Jealousy does not suit you**

Moaning was being heard from Bowser´s chambers. It grew louder and louder until with a deep groan and a scream it all stopped. The koopa troopas knew that they had not business what so ever of who Bowser brought to his chamber for his nightly pleasure, what they didn´t know was that it was Bowser´s own son, Ludwig.

Inside the chamber, Bowser was holding a trembling Ludwig in his arms as Ludwig purred and stroked his father´s stomach with his fingertips.

Bowser sighed " It is time for you to sleep Ludwig" Ludwig pouted.

" Why? I want to stay up late tonight dad....I want you to fuck me again" Ludwig whispered huskily and started stroking his father´s growing erection. Bowser took away his hand with difficulty.

" No. Three times in one night is enough, go to sleep" he kissed Ludwig´s forehead and made him lay his head on the pillow and go to sleep. He would love to fuck Ludwig but he was tired, he went to sleep too.

A few weeks passed and Bowser had noticed changes in Ludwig. He would not be as nice to him as he was before. He would avoid him and the sex wasn´t happening very much anymore. Maybe he had enough. Bowser felt sad at that thought, he loved Ludwig very much.

It was morning and all the koopalings were eating breakfest and making a havoc when Bowser came in with Junior in his arms. He sat down on the chair adorned with gold and Junior was in his lap and started jumping up and down.

" I want waffles. I WANT WAFFLES!!! DADDY!!" Junior squealed and his eyes teared up.

" GIVE HIM THE DAMN WAFFLES!!!" Bowser screamed at Roy who was sitting the closest to the waffles. Ludwig sighed annoyingly.

" Can he wait a few second for someone to pass them to him? Why can´t he ask nicely like the rest of us?" Ludwig mentioned his siblings who was sitting glaring at Junior.

" Nice isn´t even a word in my personal dictionary Ludwig" Bowser growled.

" I´m even surprised that you have a personal dictionary. I thought your brain couldn´t handle that" everyone gasped and got quiet. The whole diningroom was silent now in fear of what Bowser might do. No one ever dared to speak like that to Bowser. Junior looked at his dad and got nervous, smoke was coming out of Bowser´s nostrils and he was breathing heavily.

" Go to your room Ludwig" Bowser said. Ludwig didn´t move and continued eating.

" NOW!!" Bowser screamed. Ludwig stood up fast and ran to his room. No one aware of the tears in his eyes except Bowser.

" Daddy....I want waffles" Bowser swore under his breath. All the koopalings glared at Junior and passed him the damn waffles.

Bowser put Junior on the chair and walked away, leaving the kids. Bowser was walking angry steps to Ludwig´s room when he heard Junior squealing and yelling in pain. ( Guess what the koopalings were doing XD)

He reached the door and slammed it open making Ludwig jump in surprise. Ludwig turned away his face from his father´s glare. Suddenly Bowser reached out and grabbed his hair, Ludwig screamed in pain when Bowser threw him on the floor.

" How dare you speak to me like that in front of your siblings and the servants?! HOW DARE YOU?!" Bowser screamed and pushed Ludwig against the wall.

" You haven´t treated me good in quite a while father. Is Junior your new favourite now? Is he your new toy? The new crown prince of koopaland?!"

" What are you talking about Ludwig?!"

" I heard you talking with Kamek about how Junior should be the new crown prince of koopaland!"

" That is a lie!" Bowser screamed and pushed Ludwig against the wall, Ludwig whimpered in pain and tears came to his eyes against his will, he didn´t want to look weak infront of his father.

" What have I misunderstood? That you don´t love me anymore? That you don´t want me as your lover anymore or....or....that Junior is your new lover?"

Bowser sighed and stroked Ludwig´s tearstained cheek " Kamek said that Junior should be the crown prince because he is as evil as me and because he looks like me but I told him that no one fits as the crown prince more than you do.....How can Junior be my lover, he is barely 10 years old".

" I was only 12 when you....made me be with you"

" Yes, but you were mature......and so beautiful" Ludwig blushed and looked away but Bowser made him look at him again.

" Really? You thought I was beautiful?"

" Yes, and I still think you are. You are more beautiful than any koopa I have evr seen" Bowser said and hugged Ludwig. Ludwig´s heart thundered in his chest at those words. He pulled away from his father and stroked Bowser´s chest.

" Maybe I should reward you for being so nice and caring towards me" Bowser shuddered at the sexiness in Ludwig´s voice.

Ludwig took his father´s hand and led him to the bed where he sat down. His cock was already at full size when Ludwig touched it and started stroking it up and down slowly.

" You have the biggest cock I have ever seen. I wonder if mine will get as big when I grow up"

" I´m sure it will.....now....what about my reward?" Ludwig smirked and licked his lips as he opened his mouth and took the whole head in and sucked softly at first. Bowser groaned and clutched at the sheets as Ludwig sucked him off.

Ludwig sucked the head feeling drops of pre-cum on his tongue, he swallowed them, moaning at the exotic taste.

He took his father´s balls in his hand and rolled them around, he could feel them, they were big and moist, full of his father´s delicious cum.

Ludwig took half of his father´s cock in his mouth and sucked up and down and he made sure to make loud slurping noises. Bowser was moaning lowly in his throat as Ludwig took more and more of him. He could feel it becoming too much for him. Ludwig bent down and started sucking one of his father´s balls.

Bowser groaned and started shuddering " Ludwig....I´m coming soon....swallow it" Ludwig looked at his father and slowly took the head in his mouth again and started sucking hard and fast feeling the pre-cum increasing against his tongue.

Bowser groaned and shuddered when he came deep in Ludwig´s mouth. Ludwig moaned and closed his eyes, feeling the spurts of thick cum in his mouth. Ludwig swallowed everything that his father gave him. Bowser groaned, feeling his son swallow and the throat contracting against the head of his cock.

A minute passed and Bowser collapsed on the bed panting heavily when Ludwig wiped his mouth and crawled on top of his father.

Bowser put a hand on the back of Ludwig´s head and drew him down for a deep kiss. Their tongues started playing together in eachothers mouth. Bowser tasted his own cum in his son´s mouth. While kissing, he put a hand on Ludwig´s backside and started to stroke the small opening there. His fingertips pressing against it but never breaching. Ludwig pulled away from the kiss and started moaning.

" Please father....Please put your fingers inside me" Bowser continued rubbing Ludwig´s sensitive hole when he suddenly pressed two fingers inside to the knuckle instantly pressing against Ludwig´s prostate. Ludwig cried out, shuddered and came immediately on his father´s stomach and chest. He mewled and put his head on Bowser´s chest while purring.

Bowser walked out of the room and got the lube from his own room and then he came back. He lubed up his cock and lined it to Ludwig´s hole. Ludwig was on his hands and knees.

" Please father, please put your cock inside me. I need it!" Ludwig whimpered and mewled when Bowser started to slide in steadily. Ludwig put his face on the mattress and started moaning like an animal in heat. He shuddered and came over the sheets.

Bowser smirked " Does it feel that good Ludwig?"

" Father....Your cock feels so good inside me. Never stop fucking me....ever!" Ludwig cried out.

Bowser started to thrust gently making Ludwig adjust but when he felt Ludwig adjust and starting to thrust back against him, his self-control burst. He started thrusting hard and fast inside Ludwig making Ludwig scream in pleasure. Bowser made sure that with each stroke he would press against Ludwig´s prostate. Ludwig was shuddering the whole time feeling his father´s huge cock thrust inside him with such intensity and lust, he felt......sexy.

Bowser turned him around on his back and pressed down on him. Ludwig moaned when he felt his father´s weight on him and he came again, smearing the space between them with his white cum.

Bowser thrusted a few more times and stilled above Ludwig and with a guttural scream he came. Ludwig clutched at the sheets and cried out weekly, still shaken up from his own orgasm, as he felt his father´s cum fill him up from the inside to the hilt. He could feel his father´s cock twitch and shudder inside him as his father filled him up.

The cum started leaking out of him and around Bowser´s cock.

Bowser pulled out and watched as Ludwig´s hole twitched and suddenly all the cum released inside burst out onto the bed under him. Ludwig moaned and gasped when Bowser lifted his pelvis off the bed and started licking the hole, sucking off the cum. He inserted his tongue deep inside Ludwig, all Ludwig could do was scream and clutch at his father´s hair.

Bowser pushed his tongue in and out of Ludwig´s hole until Ludwig with a loud scream came yet again, his body relaxed completely and he collapsed on the bed. Ludwig was panting heavily, Bowser bent down and kissed him and Ludwig grasped his hair in his hands as their tongues played with eachother, tasting eachothers cum in their mouths.

Bowser pulled away and made Ludwig go to the sleep, his son was exhausted and so was he. He kissed Ludwig´s cheek and covered him with a blanket. He lay down next to him and spooned behind him feeling happier than he had ever been.

The End!

That was the end of that.....God...that was even naughtier then the one before.

This is a warning! Please read!!

IF NO ONE REVIEWS THIS OR IF I DON´T GET ANY REVIEWS. I WON´T WRITE ANYMORE. THIS IS MY PASSION BUT YOU PEOPLE DESTROY IT BY NOT REVIEWING. REVIEWS KEEP ME HAPPY AND GOING. IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE STORIES!

SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. How it all began

_Hello everyone. Chibineptune here with...a story...YAY! Clap your hands...or...not. ANYHOW...This is a PREQUEL for the story " First time with you" this will tell you how it started between Bowser and Ludwig when Ludwig was only 12 years old. The koopalings ages are:_

_Ludwig: 12_

_Lemmy: 11_

_Roy: 10_

_Wendy: 9_

_Iggy: 8_

_Morton: 7_

_Larry: 6_

_Bowser Jr: 2_

_If anyone thinks it's too naughty, violent or just you don't like reading about incest and pedophilia. Please turn back because this story contains both those things._

_WARNINGS: Blowjobs, rimming, fingering, handjobs, incest._

_I want to apologise for being late with updating but I just moved and I haven't had internet for 2 MONTHS and it has driven me crazy but I hope that this makes up for it._

_PS: I have updated Koopa Highschool for you guys/girls to read so ENJOY and...of course...REVIEW REVIEW!_

**My improper feelings for you**

It was time for breakfest and Bowser was waiting patiently for all his kids to enter the diningroom. First came Larry and Morton running.

" Good morning king dad!" Larry said and he jumped on the chair. Morton sat down next to him.

" Yeah, good morning king dad" Morton grinned. He and Larry had been playing when Kamek had yelled at them for disturbing his peace and morning. Morton loved causing trouble especially for Kamek who was a sourpuss.

Next entered Wendy who was learning to put on make-up. It was smudged all over her face and she had applied bright red lipstick on her already huge lips so right now they looked like 2 swollen sausages.

" Good morning daddy. How do I look?" Wendy asked sweetly but she was daring Bowser to answer her other than...

" Like a princess honey" Bowser answered and cleared his throat.

Iggy came running in crying.

" Help me king dad. Roy wants to hit me!" Iggy jumped on Bowser's lap as Roy came running in furious after him. When he saw Iggy in Bowser's lap, he immediately calmed down.

" Good morning king dad..."

" Why were you chasing Iggy? How many times have I told you NOT to fight with him!" Bowser said sternly. Roy nodded mutely and sat down on the table. Iggy giggled and hugged Bowser.

" Thanks king dad and good morning by the way" he jumped down off Bowser's lap and sat down next to Larry and Morton.

Lemmy came running in on the ball and Ludwig walked calmly in after him. He spotted his father and stood infront of him.

" Good morning king dad. How was your day?" Ludwig asked and sat next to his father who smiled at him. Ludwig smiled back, he always felt special when Bowser smiled at him.

" GOOD MORNING DADDY!" Lemmy screamed and jumped on Bowser's lap. Bowser grunted and stroked Lemmy's mohawk.

" Good morning son. How are you?"

" Good!" Lemmy grinned widely and he jumped to his seat next to Wendy who pinched him because he touched her.

They ate breakfest and there was so much talking and screaming that it bothered Kamek in his room down the hall.

After breakfest all the koopas except Ludwig ran outside to play baseball but Ludwig went to his room to read a book.

Bowser watched all his kids go to their own business. He stood up and went to his room to hatch up another plan how to catch Peach and kill the Mario Bros.

Night was upon them and it was a beautiful full moon. Everyone was asleep except Bowser who was walking quietly to Ludwig's room. He reached the room and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door quietly. Ludwig was in his bed soundly asleep not knowing anything. Just the sight of him lying so innocently in his bed made Bowser almost stop what he intended to do but then he heard that small moan.

Ludwig turned to his back and spread his legs. Bowser licked his lips. He looked delicious, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to make Ludwig his, no matter what it would take.

He locked the door and approached the bed and slowly removed the sheet from Ludwig's body. Bowser reached out a hand and stroked Ludwig's hair which he had inheirited from his mother. Slowly the hand went down towards Ludwig's mouth, neck and it reached his chest. Two nipples were hard and waiting to be pinched and sucked.

Bowser pinched them slightly, Ludwig moaned softly and tried to pull away but Bowser didn't let him. He bent down and sucked the nipples hard. Ludwig slowly woke up and he saw someone above him and screamed in fear.

Bowser immediately put his hand above Ludwig's mouth, quieting him.

" Shhh, be quiet. It's me son..." Bowser said. Ludwig's eyes widened and Bowser removed his hand. Ludwig whimpered in fear.

" K-k-king dad...W-what are you ,nnnn, d-doing?" Ludwig asked shakily as Bowser continued licking and sucking at his nipples which had become swollen.

" Pleasuring you. Now be quiet!" Bowser growled and he grabbed Ludwig's thigh and squeezed. Ludwig's eyes widened in fear.

" King dad...STOP!" Ludwig cried and scratched Bowser's face. Bowser growled in anger.

" You little slut!" Bowser slapped Ludwig harschly. Ludwig whimpered.

" You'll see what I will do to naughty sluts" Bowser screamed. He stood up and took of his shell and revealed his big dripping cock to Ludwig who was shaking in fear.

" K-k...King dad! What are you doing? Please stop!" Ludwig cried out when Bowser took his hand and placed it on his throbbing erection. Ludwig pulled away his hand as if it was fire. Bowser growled and he pushed Ludwig on the bed and spread his thighs wide seeing the small entrance twitching in fear.

He bent down and licked it hard and Ludwig cried out. Bowser didn't know if it was in pain, pleasure or just fear. He licked at the small twitching hole and carefully slipped his tongue in. Ludwig was pushing at his head trying to push him away. He didn't want this!

Bowser growled and pulled away. He looked at the glistening entrance and he placed the tip of his erection at the opening and tried pushing in, even though Ludwig was crying and whimpering, but the head wouldn't go in. He was too big and Ludwig was too small. This had to wait but he was ready to cum so what was he supposed to do?

Bowser straddled Ludwig's chest and started stroking his cock with long and hard strokes.

Ludwig looked at his father and the huge cock infront of him thobbing. Maybe if he helped his father finish, he would let him go. Ever so slowly, he extended his tongue and touched the tip of Bowser's cock.

Bowser gasped in pleasure when he saw Ludwig licking at the head. He was so close, he stroked faster and harder while Ludwig was sucking lightly at the tip of his heated cock.

Bowser groaned loudly and came hard. His cum came out in heavy spurts covering Ludwig's face and pillow. Bowser groaned and stroked the last of his cum on Ludwig's heaving chest.

He slowly stood up and looked at Ludwig who was crying and trying, as good as he could, to wipe of the cum on his face.

" Why king dad? Why?" Ludwig cried and whimpered when Bowser pulled him on his lap.

" Ludwig...I...I love you so much. Please forgive me, I did this because I love you..." Bowser explained and licked some cum of Ludwig's cheek. His hands went downwards and he grasped Ludwig's bottom.

" I need this. I need you. You make me wild, crazy for you! Love me Ludwig. Love me the way I love you" Bowser growled and stroked Ludwig's entrance.

" But king dad...Isn't this wrong? You're my father..." Ludwig whispered and whimpered as a finger breached him for the first time.

" Yes, it is wrong but I can't hold back anymore. I will have you even if you don't approve Ludwig" Bowser growled and caught Ludwig's mouth in a harsch kiss where he thrust his tongue in and started playing with Ludwig's.

He slowly pulled away " I love you Ludwig" he licked Ludwig's tears.

" Uhuu...I...I love you too king dad..." Ludwig sniffled.

Bowser put him down on the bed and he covered him after cleaning him up.

" Don't tell ANYONE about this or something bad will happen to both of us Ludwig" Bowser warned.

"...I promise king dad...It will be...OUR secret" Ludwig whimpered and started crying when Bowser closed the door.

The next day the koopalings were eating breakfest like usual but Ludwig wasn't with them and that made Bowser worried.

Iggy asked if he could get him but Bowser declined, telling him that he would visit him after breakfest.

After breakfest was done, the koopas and goombas took away the empty plates and the koopalings ran away, each one to their room or outside to play.

Bowser groaned and hid his face in his hands when he heard a soft voice saying.

" Good morning king dad"

Bowser looked up and spotted Ludwig standing at the entrance looking unsure and afraid.

" Ludwig...Come here son..." Bowser said and felt relief wash over him when Ludwig did as he was told.

He pulled Ludwig into his lap and said.

" About yesterday Ludwig...I'm sorry...I couldn't stop myself. I'm in love with you my beautiful son" Bowser licked at Ludwig's cheek.

Ludwig whimpered and tried to pull away but Bowser had a strong hold on him so he couldn't escape.

" King dad, I forgive you but only if you promise me to never do it again" Ludwig couldn't help but purr when Bowser sucked at the tip of his ear.

Bowser, pleased to hear the slight purr, started to squeeze Ludwig's buttocks in his hands.

" I can't promise you that Ludwig. I can't keep my hands off you when I'm near you"

Ludwig whimpered when he felt a finger force its way inside him.

" Let's go to my room" Bowser said and he stood up, keeping Ludwig in his arms. Ludwig started crying but Bowser ignored him as he made his way to his room.

Bowser closed and locked the door after they were inside. Ludwig looked afraid and lost but Bowser was too aroused to notice or care.

" Lie down on the bed Ludwig. I have to get something..." Bowser said and he walked to the bathroom to fetch something.

Ludwig swallowed heavily and he lied down on the bed feeling nervous but deep inside he felt slightly aroused.

He had always felt a special connection with his dad and maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe they were meant to be...lovers?

Ludwig was awaken from his thoughts when Bowser came naked from the bathroom carrying a small bottle of oil. Ludwig couldn't help but licking his lips at the sight of his naked father and the amazing cock standing up so proudly.

Bowser noticed Ludwig's sudden change, maybe this was a good thing?

Bowser sat down on the bed and pulled Ludwig into his lap and kissed him softly at first but adding pressure after a while and then he felt Ludwig responding and that almost made him come.

Ludwig's tongue was starting to play with his own and Ludwig was clutching at his hair and thrusting his small hips against the giant cock standing up proudly. Bowser groaned and pushed Ludwig down on the bed and straddled him while continuing to kiss him heavily.

He grasped Ludwig's hard cock and he only had to stroke it twice and Ludwig shuddered and came in his father's hand. Bowser pulled away and looked at his panting son while licking the cum off his hand.

" I see that you're enjoying this my son"

Ludwig was breathing heavily " Anything to please you king dad..." it had felt amazing to come in his father's hand. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Bowser smiled proudly " I'm proud to call you my son. Now we will do something called a * blowjob *"

" What's that?" Ludwig asked innocently.

Bowser leaned against the headboard.

" It's when you suck my hard cock son" Bowser licked his lips and stroked his cock lightly with the tips of his claws.

Ludwig swallowed heavily and slowly leaned forward and licked at the head lightly, tasting something salty but sweet.

" Like this king dad?" Bowser groaned at the innocence of his son.

" Yes, just like that but a little harder and try to suck instead of licking"

Ludwig nodded and did what he was told. He slowly took the head in his mouth and sucked softly.

" Harder Ludwig...Ooh, feels so good my son" Bowser groaned and grabbed hold of Ludwig's hair.

Ludwig continued sucking and licking when Bowser said.

" Use your hands too Ludwig...Where you can't reach...I'm getting closer son"

Ludwig sucked harder and started stroking the rest of the cock with his hands and occasionly licking the whole lenght with his slippery tongue making Bowser groan in pleasure.

Bowser felt it becoming too much for him and he started thrusting his hips in time with Ludwig's sucking.

" Close...Close...So close...Uhh...Coming...AAAHH!" Bowser screamed and came in Ludwig's mouth. Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise when he felt so much cum spill in his mouth. He tried as best as he could to swallow but there was so much that it started spilling out of his mouth to his chest and hands, still stroking the rest of the cock.

Bowser shuddered heavily and pulled away from Ludwig who started coughing from the cum. Bowser groaned and collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. Ludwig crawled towards him and sat down next to him.

" Did...I do good king dad?" Ludwig asked uncertain.

Bowser could actually laugh at those words but instead he said.

" Yes, very good. Go wash yourself. It's good enough for today...tomorrow..."

" Tomorrow? We're doing this tomorrow too?" Ludwig asked in shock. Bowser growled.

" We will do this whenever I want to...UNDERSTAND?"

Ludwig whimpered in fear " Yes, king dad. Whenever you want to"

Bowser stood up from the bed and looked at the bottle of oil

" We'll use that next time" he walked to the bathroom to wash himself.

Ludwig was sitting in the middle of the huge bed feeling lonely and mislead. What if his dad wanted to do this for a long time? What did he have to do next? Ludwig sighed heavily and he walked to his own bedroom where he cleaned himself and tried to forget.

He didn't know what was going to happen in the future...

**THE END?**

But you DO dear readers. You saw what happened. This is what I think could have happened before Bowser and Ludwig got together.

I hope that enjoyed it and there is more to come. Do you have any suggestions? Just review and tell me.

Was it too naughty?

Was it too nice?

Was it boring?

Or was it good as it was?

Please review and tell me!

Arigato Mina!


End file.
